huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor
Igor is a contestant from Survivor: Japan and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Japan Igor was one of the four intruders to join Survivor: Japan at the tribe switch along with Jessica, Dustin and Vikki. The four were placed on the black Jishin tribe along with Jaymi and Harriet. The tribe was strong enough to win the first four immunity challenges they had together. At the tribes only loss, Igor and the tribe voted unanimously in sending home Jaymi. At this point, Igor made the merge and was in his main alliance with the other intruders. At the first vote, the intruders voted for Dion but Harriet was voted out. He was in the minority at both Day 27 tribal councils, voting for Jessica when Quentin and Vikki were voted out. He voted for Dion at the next tribal, but he lost an ally in Dustin. Knowing that his two intruder allies Vikki and Dustin, were voted out, Igor remained tight with Jessica. When she found out that the rest of the tribe were voting for Igor, she convinced him to use his Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal, Igor used it and Aaron was voted out with the only two votes that counted. He was in the minority at the next two votes, voting for Peighton and Alexys when they instead used idols and voted out Dion and Austin. By the Final Five, Igor was in the minority as he had two pairs wanting him to swing to their side. When he was indecisive, the plan was to send him home. However, he won immunity and was safe. This led to the elimination of Dimitri. At the Final Four, Peighton and Alexys wanted either of the intruders to be eliminated. It was not Igor as he won the final immunity challenge and Jessica became the final jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, Igor was given praise by the jury for his ability to make it to the end despite coming into the game late. However, some criticised his inability to fully capture the game like Peighton or Alexys did. In the end, Igor was given the title of Runner-Up, earning three of nine jury votes from fellow intruders Dustin, Vikki and Jessica. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Igor competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X during his second appearance. He was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials', for being 26 years of age at the time. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Igor remained on Vanua along with original members Cydney and Aura. The Millenials and Gen Xers were tied on the tribe, but Igor and Aura decided to flip with the Gen X trio. Of the four immunity challenges they had together, Vanua only lost the Day 15 challenge which was a Double Tribal Council. The new alliance of five at tribal stuck together to unanimously send home Cydney. At this point, the tribes merged and Igor was in two alliances. He was in one involving the Millenials and another involving post-expansion Vanua. Igor remained in a large alliance of nine with Tasha, Mac, Fabian, Dusk, Gabe, Jessica, Aura and Michael. The alliance split the votes between Dimitri and Gail, with Dimitri having the most votes and made a member of the jury. He was blindsided at the next vote because the women of the tribe sent home Michael. The Gen X alliance then held the power, voting for Mac at tribal council. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with votes from the Millenial Men, Peter was voted out. Igor made a Final Three deal with Fabian and Mac. At the next tribal council, the three voted for Gabe when the Gen X Alliance instead blindsided Aura for being too much of a flipper. The Gen X alliance however, remained to have inflated egos, using idols to save themselves and eliminating Igor's Millenial allies Gabe and Jessica in the process. This soon came to a halt when he, Fabian, Mac and Dusk sent home Gail. The trio then voted with the Gen X Alliance to send home Dusk. Igor believed he was taking the men to the end, but was blindsided when Mac voted out Fabian with Patricia and Tasha. Knowing he was know on the outs, Igor needed to win the final immunity challenge to stay. This ended up happening and at tribal, he took revenge on Mac by making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Igor was appreciated somewhat for his quiet gameplay and extreme loyalty. However, this was slightly less impressive than Patricia's crazy style of gameplay. In the end, his ability to only play with his close allies was his detriment and he was given the title of Runner-Up. Igor received two of ten jury votes from his closest friends, Fabian and Mac. Voting History Trivia *Igor becomes the first person to join later in the game and make it to the Final Tribal Council. *He is the highest ranking intruder during Japan. *Igor is one of seven castaways to be involved in multiple Final Three's, these being Winston, Bianca, Ashleigh, Byron, Domenic and Jack. *Igor is the highest ranking member of the original Vanua tribe. Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways